The Internet Is A Bad Idea: Trinity Blood Style
by Crusnik02
Summary: the TB cast are on the internet... what more can be said? rated for craziness and 'lovely'. again, no pairings.


**BlackAngel2: I finally get a chance to use the PC...**

**HumanityIsPain: Same... Dandelion keeps using it.**

**BlackAngel2: lool, I've just been busy.**

**Star Of Istavan: Ditto.**

_**Puppet Master has entered the chat room**_

**Puppet Master: Ah, my lovelies. How nice to speak to you.**

**Star Of Istavan: Dietrich?!**

**Puppet Master: Esther! What a lovely surprise!**

**HumanityIsPain: ...how did Dietrich even get hold of a computer?**

**Puppet Master: ^.^ my lovely doll is here too! And the second crusnik! How lovely!**

**BlackAngel2: ...your obsession with the word lovely is starting to unnerve me.**

_**History Rewrites has entered the chat room**_

**BlackAngel2: Any more for any more?**

**History Rewrites: Ah, younger brother! How lovely!**

**HumanityIsPain: ...you're starting to scare ME now.**

_**Sunshine Flower has entered the chat room**_

**BlackAngel2: Sunshine Flower? Who...?**

**Sunshine Flower: Yo! I ddnt xpect u 2 b here Abel!**

**HumanityIsPain: ...so we have two computers?**

**Sunshine Flower: Yh, ddnt u no? & I 4rt u were smart Tres.**

**Puppet Master: ...Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: ...Lovely!**

_**FireFlames has entered the chat room**_

**BlackAngel2: Can I just block the chatroom? People just keep coming...**

**FireFlames: So you don't want us?**

_**Swords And Daggers has entered the chat room**_

**BlackAngel2: My point proven.**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**Swords And Daggers: I get the feeling I'm missing something.**

**HumanityIsPain: ...**

**Sunshine Flower: Yh, I think ill b leavin now...**

_**Sunshine Flower has left the chat room**_

**Swords And Daggers: So, anyone care to fill me in?**

**BlackAngel2: There isn't much to it. Just us getting freaked out by Dietrich and Cain saying 'lovely' all the time and the people who keep entering the chatroom.**

_**HereticsDie has entered the chat room**_

**BlackAngel2: My point proven.**

**FireFlames: Again.**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

**BlackAngel2: What did I do to deserve this...?**

_**BlackAngel2 has left the chat room**_

**HereticsDie: What's going on?**

**HumanityIsPain: ...Abel and I are getting freaked by the whole 'lovely' thing and he was getting annoyed by people coming into the chatroom...**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

_**HumanityIsPain has left the chatroom**_

Leon jumped at a loud hissing sound. Running into Tres' room he discovered the machine-human sitting at the computer seat, completely shut down.

**Star Of Istavan: ...that was weird.**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

_**Star Of Istavan has left the chat room**_

**History Rewrites: Perhaps we should stop with the whole lovely thing.**

**HereticsDie: ...yes, perhaps you should.**

**History Rewrites: Or perhaps not. It's fun... it's LOVELY!!!**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**HereticsDie: ...**

_**HereticsDie has left the chat room**_

**FireFlames: So it's just Cain, Dietrich and me... lovely.**

**Puppet Master: You. Used. Our. Word.**

**FireFlames: How LOVELY.**

_**History Rewrites has blocked FireFlames from the chat room**_

**Puppet Master: Lovely.**

**History Rewrites: Lovely.**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

**Swords And Daggers: ...**

_**Swords And Daggers has left the chat room**_

"I think they're crazy..." Hugue muttered.

"They're driving me _insane_..." Abel moaned.

"You can say that one again." Hugue agreed.

"Oi, Abel, how do ya reboot Tres? He just shut down." Leon's voice came over the intercom.

"He'll do it by himself in a few minutes." Esther replied.

"Thanks much, star." Leon said, his grin almost audible.

"Leon... you know you can sound seriously, seriously perverted sometimes?" Abel's words were more of a statement than a question.

Somewhere half across the world, Radu rolled his eyes, watching the conversation going on between Cain and Dietrich.

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

**Puppet Master: Lovely!**

**History Rewrites: Lovely!**

**---------------------------------------------xxx------------------------------------------------**

**So, how was it? I know it's really random, but anyway. I liked the whole 'lovely' thing... Dietrich just seems the sort of person who would say that.**

**BlackAngel2 – Abel Nightroad**

**HumanityIsPain – Tres Iqus**

**Star Of Istavan – Esther Blanchett**

**Puppet Master – Dietrich von Lohengrin**

**History Rewrites – Cain Nightlord (I think it's Nightlord – correct me if I'm wrong)**

**FireFlames – Radu Barvon**

**Sunshine Flower – Leon (I don't know his last name. If anyone does, please tell me!)**

**Swords And Daggers – Hugue de Watteau**

**HereticsDie – Petros (another whose last name I don't know)**

**And now, ItachisPurpleChakra... I am winning by more!!!**

**Until next time, folks!**

**AB-chan**


End file.
